


America the Beautiful

by KittyViolet



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: California, Cute, Day At The Beach, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet
Summary: "I'm not as straight as you once told me I wasn't."





	America the Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).

“You’re too good.” Kate pokes her best friend’s denim jacket, rolled in a pillow under her head. “You can go anywhere and you can punch anything and you’re confident as hell and when people look at you they literally see stars.”

They’re under the actual stars, north of L.A., a bottle of wine between them, the Pacific combing its endless surf. Half the wine’s in Kate by now. They’ve got another bottle in her quiver.

“And you’ve got a girlfriend.”

“A non-exclusive girlfriend,” Chavez says. “I think you misunderstood. Assumed because you were scared.”

“Scared of what?” Kate sees everything as targets now, whether they’re hostile or intimate: right now, on America’s lips, on America’s wrists, in her hair, the kind of target you reach only with enthusiastic consent.

“Scared I’d like you back and you’d have to decide.”

“I’m not as straight as you once told me I wasn’t,” Kate says. “I like feeling confident. Mostly I fake it though.”

“I don’t feel like you fake it around me,” America says, turning on her side. 

Kate wants to burrow into the sand. Kate wants Lucky to leap on her and save her from this scary conversation. Kate wants to kiss America now.

There’s a roar far above them. A Jeep rolls past on the PCH, kicking up a massive spray of sand and dirty rocks. 

Kate reaches behind her back and into her quiver. A trick arrow fans out into a broad umbrella. Hundreds of pebbles, sharp rocks, bits of grit hit the umbrella and not the couple. The umbrella settles over Kate and America: a hang glider. A tent.

“Good save, Princess.”

“It’s been ages since you called me that.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I do not.” Lips. Sweet-and-sour lip gloss. On target at last.


End file.
